


Injuries to the soul

by abby_road



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abby_road/pseuds/abby_road
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for thedrabblefiles' 'NIGHTMARES' prompt but, as usual, it ended up being too long to post over there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injuries to the soul

They were slipping away, both of them. The two most important men in her life were being taken away.

She couldn't see their faces, but she knew it was them.

There was a light, a very bright one. She was running, oh how she was running towards it, towards them, towards where they were heading.

It was hard to see, and it was getting harder. The light was blinding her; she could hardly see their figures now, but she kept on running, covering her eyes with her arm. She kept on screaming for them. At least she thought she did: no words where coming out of her mouth, yet her throat ache from the effort.

It was painful to keep her eyes open and it was painful to run now... she fell to the ground and everything went suddenly black.  
She was lying there, surrounded by nothingness: a big black hole that seemed to have devoured everything around her. She wished it would have devoured her too.

She was surprised to hear a scream -'Noo!'- it seemed to say, she figured it was hers, but it was distant... a distant cry of agony and pain...

 

She woke up in the comfort of her bedroom, sweaty and startled. The cry was still audible somewhere in the distance - William - she realized quickly getting out of her bed and following the insistent but somehow reassuring cry of her baby.

"He's here, he's still here," she breathed out, kissing his head after taking him out of his crib to wrap him in her arms.

She cried, like she hadn't cried before, relief and anguish warring within her. The other 'he', the other important man in her life, he... he was still far away, and that fact ache and ripped her soul apart... now, more than ever.


End file.
